Normally, a screen that visibly displays video light radiated from a projector is aimed to display the video light projected from the projector. Therefore, a viewer cannot view the opposite side (rear side) through the screen. One example of a screen that allows the rear side to be viewed is a transmitting type screen. Because the transmitting type screen displays a video by transmitting video light projected from the rear side of the screen to the viewer side (front side) of the screen, light from the rear side of the screen can transmit through the screen. Although light can transmit through the transmitting type screen, the viewer may be unable to view the rear side through the screen.
As a reflection type screen that can be viewed from the rear side, there is disclosed a structure in which irregularities are buried by cyclically forming irregularities on a surface of a transparent substrate, depositing a thin metal film on the irregularities, and further supplying a transparent material onto the metal film (see, for example, Patent Document 1).